Talk:Lamborghini's Legacy/@comment-27123099-20170316080929
Here's my Report for Stage 5. I'm a day behind due to starting on the 2nd day. My Car - R$ only to start, 11/28 PR 73.5. I drive Tilt A, TC On, Steering Low, Brakes Low, unless otherwise stated. 5.1 - I had a target of +575yds. This turned out to be very easy. I spun out the Silvia when I caught up to it, but I likely didn't need to. I had to slow toward the end to reduce my spacing. I finished with +665yds. 5.2 - My R-SV GT1 is fairly highly upgraded, at 18/20, PR 67.1. This event was also a piece of cake. I had completed both goals by the Mulsanne Corner. From there, I just coasted to the end and slowed to close the gap by the finish. Finished at 3:56.563 vs 2nd place at 3:57.563 5.3 - I made this race harder than necessary. I had TC Off and while I was on the Mulsanne Straight for the 1st lap, I was messing with the bots and managed to get myself spun around and ended up in 5th place. I spent the majority of the lap catching up to the lead cars and I had to work a bit to get my overtakes in. In the end, it didn't end up being as tough as I had thought it might be after the spin out, but I did have to work decently hard to catch back up. I finished with about a 10yd lead with a time of 7:08.822 vs 2nd place at 7:09.117 5.4 - Knowing I'd have to upgrade for this race, I went ahead and added the Engine, Drivetrain and Body 1st level GC upgrades and kicked off the follow-up R$ upgrades they had. This put me at PR 75.2, 14/28, 2322122. With TC Off, I made 3 attempts at this upgrade level but couldn't managed to hit 222mph and slow enough to keep from crashing into the barrier at the chicane (Brake Assist was off to maximize the speed). So, I went ahead and used ads to speed up the Engine upgrade. This put me at PR 75.8, 15/28 3322122. This still was not quite enough. I hit 222mph, but again could not stop quick enough. Perhaps with a few more attempts I could have done it, but impatience got the best of me and I used ads to speed up the Drivetrain upgrade. This put me at PR 76.5, 16/28 3422122. This was what I needed. On my next attempt, I hit 222mph easily, had plenty of space to slow down and I coasted the rest of the lap. The bots were a non-issue. I had a 1000+yd lead after the Ford Chicanes and I stopped at the finish line to close the gap. I finished at 3:32.252 vs. 2nd place at 3:33.454 with 0.0sec of off-track time. I have the Body R$ upgrade completing before Stage 6 opens for me tomorrow, I am planning to get through Stage 6 with no additional upgrades. Based on Filob46's report below, this seems doable. Ideally, I'd prefer to finish up the event at 17/28 without any further upgrades, but I'll have to see what Stage 7 has in store.